Some devices used in the hospital or home care environments may have indicators for relaying a status of the device and/or patient. Such devices may include an acoustic transmitter for emitting a warning or alarm signal. In the alternative or in addition, the device may have a visual indicator. A visual indicator can be less disturbing to patients and hospital staff than an acoustic indicator and is especially useful for indicating status and minor alarms. A visual indicator is also optimal during periods of rest, for instance at night, when the indicator remains effective even when ambient lighting has been lowered or switched off.
A difficulty with visual indicators, however, is that they often are only visible when a caregiver/healthcare provider comes within sufficient proximity to read the device's monitor. Additionally, visual indicators can become obscured, for instance when the indicator and/or device is hidden behind other equipment, is covered, for example by bedding drapes, or when the device monitor faces away from caregivers/healthcare providers. When this happens, the indicator can fail to provide its intended function. Accordingly, improvements are desired to address at least the aforementioned shortcomings.